User talk:Pinkgirl234/Archive 3
Re: Inactive Staff Yeah, go ahead. I don't see any reason why we shouldn't if we legally voted on that. 19:36, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rule Re:ADP 1) Sure, go ahead. I'm still trying to figure out what it should be used for. Just make a user/project subpages and I'll transfer it if it looks good. Though that shouldn't be a problem. :) 2) Ah yes, the KOF wiki. I love the idea of a community-oriented sandbox, and I feel that, given the right audience, it could become of great use. That being said, I have a question. In the rules, you explicitly state what isn't allowed for page creation. However, what can be created? Is anything not forbidden by the rules/Wikia TOU allowed? Is there a limit on the number of pages created? On page size? On frequency? I'd love to contribute there, but I'm a little confused about the semantics of the whole ordeal. 17:40, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :I was talking less about content and more about what types of content can be created. I suppose I cal learn about that through application though. 20:03, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::That should be sufficient enough. Like I said, I'll learn through application. I'll write a few articles to get a grip of exactly what the content is like. 02:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Can i.. can i be your friend? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 23:13, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, why are you adding those unneeded categories to pages? MyNameIsMyName (talk) 00:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: ADP Header Wow, that looks great! Thanks so much for that! I'll just add something regarding what is expected, and it should be good to go. 15:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Infobox css Why should I add in what's already there? They're already defined on the MediaWiki page you linked. ♦♦BLACK OUT♦♦(talk) 18:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) RE:Christmas Gift }} Re: Far Future }}} 17:06, December 29, 2015 (UTC)}} }}} 17:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC)}} Re: Portable Infoboxes I would love to do it just as much as you would, but we never resolved the whole situation regarding tabbers and the header logos. Since most plants/zombies rely on seperate templates, this is easier said than done. BLACK OUT Message Fanon Wiki 18:51, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :There's probably around 75 or so on mainspace. Are you sure you want me to list all of them? BLACK OUT Message Fanon Wiki 20:29, December 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Spam Comment }}} 17:23, January 5, 2016 (UTC)}} Photo captions on the Sprint Tackle page May I ask if you done these captions purposely or accidentally on the Sprint Tackle page? You labeled Sprinkle Tackle instead of Sprint Tackle on the captions of the photos.--Yappat (talk) 00:58, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi Discussion Between Us (Fairy27) Fairy27 (talk) 05:49, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Fairy27 (talk) 06:00, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Ur neighborhood rekter :^) I just have a silly (and somewhat dumb) question, would you choose a Peashooter or A Cabbage Pult as your pal in a Zombie Apocalypse? btw, get rekt pleb >:^) Dont let go (talk) 12:47, January 18, 2016 (UTC)